EQUESTRIA GIRLS: el apocalipsis zombie
by stramberry.pie.3
Summary: Discord,sus amigas y spike tendran que sobrevivir en un apocalipsis zombies,que sorpresas encontraran
1. Chapter 1:El fin del mundo comienza

**BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC ASI QUE NO CRITIQUEN,BUENO NO TENGO NADA MAS QUE DECIR QUE DISFRUTEN EL FANFIC.**

** EQUESTRIA GIRLS: APOCALIPSIS ZOMBIE.**

**CAPITULO 1: EL FIN DEL MUNDO COMIENZA.**

Era un dia normal en High school canterlot, rainbow y applejack estaban jugando futboll,twilight estaba estudiando para un examen,pinkie pie alistando algunas cosas para un fiesta,sunset shimmer estaba paseando por la escuela junto con su novio flash,y fluttershy estaba sentada en una banca mientras veía a discord que trataba de bajar a un gatito blanco de un arbol,discord cuando estaba apunto de agarrar el gato,el gato se baja por si solo.

Discord- maldito gato.

Fluttershy se empieza a reir y agarra al gatito y lo empieza acariciar,Discord cuando trato de bajar,se callo del árbol,por a ver pisado mal,Fluttershy se asusto,dejo al gatito a un lado y fue a ver si Discord estaba bien.

Fluttershy- ¡Discord¡,¡Discord!,estas bien?

Discord se levanto un poco,y tiene un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

Discord- si estoy bien,no te preocupes tanto por mi.

Fluttershy- claro que me preocupo por ti,eres la persona mas especial para mi

Discord se sonroja un poco,Fluttershy se empieza a reir un poco,unos golpes en la puerta principal de la escuela hizo que Flttershy dejara de reise ((**asi ademas estaban en el patio tracero)**)

Discord- quien estará tocando?

Fluttershy – no se.

Discord se levanta del piso,y se dirijen adentro de la escuela.

Fluttershy – esos golpes fueron muy fuertes hasta el patio se escucharon.

Fluttershy y Discord se asomaron en la esquina de un pasillo no muy lejos de la entrada a la escuela,cherrile abrió la puerta y ese extraño sujeto salto sobre cherrile y la mordio en el cuello,discord al ver eso agarro la tapa de un bote de basura,que estaba a su lado,lo lanzo hacia el sujeto,lo lanzo con tanta fuerza que le corto la cabeza,un maestro reviso el pulso de la maestra cherrile,y cuando tomo el pulso ya estaba muerta,pero abre los ojos pero los tiene blancos y ataca al maestro,Discord no podría creer lo que estaba pasando, Fluttershy ya quería llorar.

Discord- Fluttershy ay que ir a buscar a tus amigas antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Fluttershy obedecido a Discord y cuando se dirijian a la biblioteca se encontraron con las CMC,Vinyl,Octavia,Derpy,snips y snails.

Applebloom- que sucede?

Discord- ¡SIGANME SI QUIEREN VIVIR!

Los 8 siguen a Discord y Fluttershy,Fluttershy le avisa a Twilight lo que sucede y Twilight al escuchar eso guardo sus libros en su mochila y siguió a Discord y a Fluttershy.

Twligh-¡VOY A DONDE ESTA SPIKE!¡NO ESTA LEJOS¡

Discord ve a Spike en el camino y cuando se hacerco a el corriendo rápidamente lo cargo.

Spike- ¡OYE! Twilight! Que sucede?!

Twlight- luego te lo explico Spike

Llegan donde esta Pinkie pie,Rainbow dash,y Applejack.

R.D- dios mio esto es muy malo.

Fluttershy ya estaba llorando,

Rarity llego toda despeinada y llena de sangre y traía un bate con clavos.

Rarity- lamento la tardanza.

Las chicas quedaron impresionadas,no creían que Rarity se enfrento a unos cuantos zombies,sweetie belle abraza fuertemente a Rarity.

Sweetie belle- que bueno qe estes viviva hermana

Rarity- si que suerte

Discord recordó algo de como salir vivo en una oleada de zombies

Discord- Rarity me prestas t bate,tengo una idea.

Rarity- si nos saca de aquí claro que te lo doy

Rarity le da el bate a Discord cuando ve a un zombie solo,Discord lo golpea en la cabeza,y cuando cae el zombie le aplasta la cabeza con mucha fuerza,Sunset shimmer,atrás de Discord.

Sunset- buen plan Discord.

Discord se asusto y Sunset traía un cuchillo y le abrió el estomago al zombie y le saco los intestinos.

Sunset- esto es muy asqueroso pero no ay de otra

A las chicas no les gustaba nada eso de ponerse sangre de zombie,les daba asco,ecepto a snips y snails.

Cada una se empezó a regar la sangre de zombie,pero Fluttershy era la que mas

batallaba, asi que cuando Discord termino de regarse la sangre de zombie le ayudo un poco a Fluttershy,mientras que Applejack aydaba a Applebloom, Rarity a Sweetie belle,y Rainbow dash a Scootaloo,cuando todos ya se habían esparcido la sangre de zombie,se hacercaron a la salida y vieron muchos zombies,Fluttershy ya quería llorar pero sabia que no debía.

Discord- *susurrando* cuando estemos entre la multitud caminen lento,no hagan ningún movimiento en falso,no se muevan rápido,no hablen, no lloren,no griten,y sobre todo,no se separen.

Obedecieron a Discord y empezaron a caminar entre la multitud de zombies,sunset,vio a lo lejos,algo que se le hizo muy muy horrible,los zombies se estaban comiendo a su novio flash,no lo soporto y empezó a llorar muy fuerte,los zombies la miraron y se abalanzaron sobre ella.

Sunset se quitaba algunos de encima pero sabia que era su fin y grito a los 4 vientos.

Sunset- NO MIREN ATRÁS¡ SIGAN SIN MI¡

Los zombies empezaron a comerse a Sunset,todos querían salvarla pero sabia que si lo habían,serian comida de zombie,cuando se alejaron de la escuela,Twilight empezó a llorar,por la muerte de sus 2 amigos,Sunset Shimmer y Flash,Rarity trato de calmar a Twilight.

Snails- al menos estamos lejos de toda esa multitud.

Discord- pero…esto es solo el principio…cosas peores nos esperan mas adelante.

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Chapter 2: un nuevo integrante y la verd

**AQUI LA SEGUNDA PARTE ESPERO LES GUSTE :3**

** EQUESTRIA GIRLS: APOCALIPSIS ZOMBIE.**

**CAPITULO 2: UN NUEVO INTEGRANTE Y LA VERDAD**

Todos tenian hambre y frio,pero después de unos días decidieron regresar a la escuela ya no habían tantos zombies y empezaron a explorar la escuela,las CMC se fueron a investigar la cancha y se encontraron con una gran sopresa habían armas llamaron a los demás y cada uno agarro un arma,applebloom agarro una pistola,fue a investigar sola los salones entro al salón de química y escucho un ruido que la asusto armo su pistola.

El ruido provenía de un pequeño closet , abrió el closet y apunto su arma a lo que estaba en el closet.

?- P-por favor n-no me a-asesine.

Applebloom vio bien y era Diamond tiara.

Applebloom- Diamond tiara? Crei que habias muerto.

Diamond- L-logro s-sobrevivir traía s-suficiente c-comida

Diamond tiara estaba llorando y entonces applebloom saco a Diamond del closet y se la llevo con los demás . En el camino Applebloom le fue preguntando cosas a Diamond tiara casi todas las preguntas las respondia hasta que applebloom le hizo una pregunta que hizo que Diamond tiara se hecho a llorar.

Applebloom- ¿Qué paso con silver spoon?

Diamond tiara al escuchar eso llorando le empezó a explicar lo sucedido.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Silver spoon y yo íbamos corriendo de los zombies , hasta que se tropezó ya iva a ayudarla pero me dijo que siguiera que ella estaría bien,yo le hice caro y seguí corriendo pero no tan lejos de donde se tropezó silver spoon empeze a escuchar sus gritos y eso me asusto mucho y cuando estaba apunto de ir a por ella vi muchos zombies que estaban mi lado izquierdo y derecho entonces me decidí a entrar al salón de química ay estaba mi mochila , agarra mi mochila y me metí al closet.

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

Applebloom no podría creer lo que hoyo la mejor amiga de diamond había muerto , una vez que llegaron a la cancha Rarity las recibió , pero applebloom recibió una regañada de applejack y discord.

Applejack- como se te ocurre aventurarte sola por la escuela.

Discord- si que hubiese pasado si te encontraras con un zombie y que se te acabaran tus balas

Applebloom estaba al borde de las lagrimas pero les empezó a explicar con lagrimas en los ojos.

Applebloom- y-yo solo q-queria d-demostrarles q-que s-soy una niña fuerte y-y que puedo c-cuidarme sola.

El enojo de Applejack y Discord se esfumo y Applejack solo se hacerca a Applebloom y se inca en una rodilla.

Applejack- sabemos que eres una niña fuerte Applebloom pero debiste avisarnos a mi o a tus amigas de que ivas a investigar el lugar .

Discord - y mira encontraste a una sobreviviente y sin ningún problema eso nos demuestra que eres una niña muy fuerte y valiente.

Applebloom se seca sus lagrimas y sonríe.

Applebloom- g-gracias.

Abraza a Applejack y a Discord pero Diamond interrumpe.

Diamond- n-no se si ayude pero hace unos días sali del closet donde me escondi y en el escritorio me encontré con unos papeles que decían algo importante.

Discord al escuchar eso deja de abrazar a Applebloom y va con Diamon tiara.

Discord- sabes donde están los papeles?

Diamond- s-si

Diamond tiara lleva a discord al salón y le muestra los papeles

Diamond- son estos.

Discord empieza a leer y a mitad que va leyendo no lo logra creer sale corriendo a la cancha y Diamond tiara sigue a Discord.

Discord llega muy alterado,Todos van corriendo hacia Discord.

Applejack – que sucede cubito de azúcar? Por que tan alterado?

Discord- al parecer Diamond tiara encontró unos papeles explicando como empezó todo esto!

Todos quedaron impactados y le empezaron a decir que leyera las hojas y Discord empezó a leer en voz alta.

Discord- bueno primero ay una nota que dice.

**NOTA:** Si alguien encuentra esto por favor no le digan a nadie.

**PAPEL 1**- yo y mis amigos científicos estamos trabajando en una clase de medicina para los solados para que se vuelvan mas fuertes y hábiles , pero siento que algo malo va a pasar.

Rarity interrumpe a Discord.

Rarity – Pues si ocaciono algo muy horrible.

Todos silencian a Rarity y Discord sigue leyendo.

**PAPEL 2**- Acaban de probar los medicamentos pero salio muy mal , el sujeto empezó a toser sangre , vomitar sangre su piel se volvió muy pálida , y los científicos lo pusieron en cuarentena , mañana verán sus efectos.

Pinkie pie interrumpe.

Pinkie pie – Dios mio por que no tengo palomitas

Twilight- Pinkie pie silencio!

Discord se desespera un poco y sigue leyendo.

**PAPEL 3**- Dios mio! El sujeto tiene la piel muy palida sus ojos están blancos creo que ya no escribiré mas papeles los científicos sacaron al sujeto y este lo mordio y asi siguieron ahora mismo estoy refugiado en una escuela pero creo que no estare por mucho tiempo, por favor si encuentran estos papeles la cura es…

La hoja estaba cortada donde estaba la cura.

Snips- y la cura cual es?

Discord- la parte donde estaba la cura…no esta

Todos estaban decepcionados pero al menos ya sabían la razón de como empezó todo esto.

Rainbow dash- pero que idiotas solo por que querer mejorar a los soldados crearon un apocalipsis zombie

Derpy escucho un ruido extraño se subio en una de las cajas amontonadas y se asomo por la ventana y se dio cuenta que unos zombies se acercaban

Derpy- será mejor que nos vallamos

Applejack – por que cubito de azúcar

Derpy- los zombies no detectaron y vienen a por nosotros

Todos agarraron sus cosas rápidamente y salieron corriendo de la escuela se dirijieron a la casa de Discord , como le pagaban bastante bien entonces vivía bastante bien entraron a su casa, agarraron tablas de madera que tenia Discord en su patio, por que tenia pensando hacer una casa del árbol y taparon las ventanas , por suerte discord tenia muchos cuartos para huéspedes por suerte traían pijamas y se las pusieron, y cada uno se fue a un cuarto , en el primer cuarto se duermen las CMC y Diamond Tiara en el 1 las mane 5 octavia , vinyl y Derpy en el los 3 chicos y en el ultimo Discord y fluttershy. Antes de dormir Fluttershy le pregunta a Discord.

Fluttershy – Discord… crees que logremos sobrevivir?

Discord- claro que podremos si estamos unidos y no nos separamos no moriremos.

Fluttershy – pero que pasaría si yo muriera o mis amigas o-o-o…

Fluttershy empieza a llorar pero Discord le acaricia un cachete.

Discord- Tranquila Fluttershy todo estará bien si tu mueres sobreviviré por ti y si tus amigas muere saben que querien que sigas adelante y si yo muero…quiero que sigas adelante por mi.

Fluttershy – o-ok

Los 2 se cobijan y se dan la espalda

Discord- buenas noches Fluttershy

Fluttershy – buenas noches Discord

Discord cuando estaba apunto de caer dormido siente como si lo abrazaran mira un poco para atrás y ve que Fluttershy lo abrazo sonríe un poco se da la vuelta con cuidado tratando de no despertar a Fluttershy y también la abraza.

**CONTINUARA...**

**JEJE CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN YA SE SABE LA VERDAD DE COMO EMPEZO TODO ESTO Y SOLO DIGO QUE ESPERO LES AIGA GUSTADO Y LAMENTO MI MALA ORTOGRAFIA PERO AUN ASI ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO :3**


	3. Chapter 3:los accidentes y las lideres

**YA POR FIN TRAIGO LA 3 PARTE DE EQUESTRIA GIRLS APOCALIPSIS ZOMBIE Y ESTE SI ESTA LARGO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ANTES QUE NADA ACLARARE ALGUNAS COSAS.**

**¿COMO ES DISCORD? : discord humano tiene el pelo de color gris muy oscuro, con piel gris claro,sus tipicos ojos amarillos y unas iris de de color rojo.**

**¿COMO CONSIGUIERON SU ROPA PIJAMA ETC ETC? bueno pues hicieron unas paradas en algunas casas las mas cercanas a la escuela que eran la de fluttershy twilight rarity y pinkie y les prestaron ropa a R.D y A.J**

**Y BUENO CON ESO YA ACLARADO EMPEZEMOS :3**

* * *

><p><strong>EQUESTRIA GIRLS:APOCALIPSIS ZOMBIE.<strong>

**CAPITULO 3- LOS ACCIDENTES Y LAS LIDERES**

Al amanecer los primeros en despertar fueron discord y fluttershy pero discord y fluttershy estaban demasiado juntos de las caras y cuando empezaron a despertar los 2 se sonrojaron como tomate fluttershy por el susto le da un puñetazo a discord y discord se callo de la cama.

O por dios discord estas bien? – dijo fluttershy asustada.

Si..si…estoy bien fluttershy – respondió discord con dolor.

Lo lamento mucho discord es que me asuste mucho – dijo fluttershy sonrojada y aun preocupada.

No ,no tranquila al menos estoy bien…pero para ser una chica timida…das golpes muy fuertes – respondió discord levantándose.

Despues de que fluttershy se disculpara muchas veces, los demás se despertaron discord comprobó si aun había agua y gas, por suerte había pero no alcanzaría para todos asi que las chicas se tendrían que meter a bañar con alguien y con los chicos solo 2 se podrán meter a bañar, pero rainbow dash menciono que su casa estaba cerca y los chicos que faltaran de bañarse que se bañaran en su casa claro que ay agua y gas.

Muy bien chicas escojan con quien se van a meter a bañar – dijo discord con una venda en los ojos por que rarity se lo puso para que no viera.

Applejack se va a meter a bañar con rainbow dash , rarity con twilight , vinyl con Octavia , fluttershy con derpy , scootaloo con sweetie belle y applebloom con diamond tiara a scootaloo y sweetie belle se les hizo raro que diamond tiara se quisiera bañar con applebloom pero no le tomaron importancia.

Muy bien, ya eligieron por que no veo nada! – contesto discord volteando para todos lados

YA ELEGIMOS! – dijieron todas las chicas

Muy bien entonces ya me salgo del cuarto – dijo discord apunto de salir del cuarto pero con dificultad por no ver nada y cuando ya logra salir las chicas cierran la puerta y discord se quita la venda – bueno y de los chicos…quien se quiere meter a bañar ahora…solo 1 por que me quiero bañar.

Spike alzo la mano por que el también se quería meter a bañar.

Muy bien spike entonces snips y snails ustedes se meterán a bañar en la casa de rainbow dash – respondio discord

¡SI SEÑOR! – respondieron snips y snails con un saludo de ejercito y después de rieron.

Cuando las chicas terminaron de bañarse , de vestirse y para rarity arreglarse discord y spike se meten al baño a bañarse.

Cuando terminaron discord y spike de bañarse bajaron a la cocina para ver que las chicas snips y snails ya estaban terminando de desayunar pero como no todos cabian en la mesa unos se fueron a comer a la sala

El desayuno esta listo! – grito rarity diciéndoles a spike y discord.

Spike sin dudarlo 2 veces se sentó en el lugar de rainbow dash por que ella ya había terminado.

Tengo mucha hambre – dijo spike

Rarity le sirvió el desayuno a spike y miro a discord.

Oye no quieres de desayunar? – dijo rarity mirando a discord

No no seria mejor no gastarnos la comida – respondio discord comiéndose una manzana

Ok entiendo – respondio rarity

Después de que todos terminaran de desayunar dejaron la casa de discord y se fueron a la rainbow dash pero a mitad del camino algo llamo la atención de vinyl haciendo que todos la miraran.

Que sucede vinyl? – le dijo Octavia a vinyl

Creo que necesitaremos mas municiones y armas – dijo vinyl apuntando a una tienda de caza.

Todos sabían a lo que se referia vinyl y entraron a la tienda de caza,fluttershy estaba asustada escucha un raro sonido que viene de un closet y cuando lo abre un zombie se le viene en sima.

AAHH! – grito fluttershy.

Discord al escuchar el grito fue rápidamente a buscar a fluttershy, fluttershy no se dejaba morder empujaba al zombie con todas sus fuerzas pero el zombie era mas fuerte cuando el zombie estaba apunto de morder a fluttershy discord llego y le disparo al zombie en la cabeza con una escope que se encontró.

¡FLUTTERSHY! – dijo discord preocupado .

Fluttershy estaba muy asustada tan asustada que estaba llorando,discord trato de calmar a fluttershy

Fluttershy tranquila – dijo discord tratando de calmar a fluttershy.

c-casi me mordían….casi moría – respondio fluttershy llorando.

Discord empezó a buscar alguna mordida pero no mordieron a fluttershy por suerte.

Por favor tranquila, estas a salvo y eso es lo que importa no te mordieron – dijo discord secando las lagrimas de fluttershy.

Fluttershy aun con lagrimas en los ojos mira a discord.

Por favor tranquilízate no me gusta verte asi, además en las buenas y en las malas siempre te protegeré eres una increíble amiga fluttershy tu eres la única que me a entendido, y si te pierdo no se que aria.

Fluttershy al escuchar con lagrimas en los ojos abraza a discord.

Tranquila…tranquila…estoy aquí para protegerte – discord respondio acariciando el cabello de fluttershy.

Las chicas spike snips y snails llegan con armas y municiones.

Escuchamos el grito pero no pudimos venir ayudar un closet bloqueo nuestra entrada y estaba muy pesada tenia muchas cosas adentro pero tenia cosas muy buenas – dijo twilight – pero que paso le hicieron algo a fluttershy – dijo nerviosa

Casi la muerde un zombie – respondio discord serio

Las 5 chicas quedaron impactadas y empezaron a preguntar si estaba bien si no la mordieron, fluttershy dejo de abrazar a discord y miro a sus amigas preocupas.

Tranquilas…no me mordieron – dijo fluttershy secándose las lagrimas

Las 5 chicas suspiraron tranquilas.

Me hubiera hubiera mordido ese zombie…pero discord llego a tiempo y me salvo – dijo fluttershy sonrojándose levemente mirando a discord.

Vinyl apareció con un botiquín y mira que fluttershy se resguño en la rodilla derecha asi que le desinfecta la herida con alcohol , fluttershy empieza a llorar un poco por que le arde y después vinyl le pone una curita.

Listo pequeña herida curada – dijo vinyl guardando el alcohol.

Después salen de la tienda de caza ya muy bien armados pero las CMC y spike solo traían una pistola.

Pasaron unas horas y seguían caminando hacia la casa de rainbow dash

Oye rainbow dash que no dijiste que tu casa estaba cerca? – dijo twilight preguntando

Creo que me había equivocado mi casa esta muy lejos de aquí – dijo rainbow dash avergonzada.

Todos suspiraron, pasaron cerca de un bosque pero cuando estaban apunto de alejarse del bosque escuchan a una chica.

Arriba las manos – dijo la chica misteriosa

Todos levantaron las manos

Ahora dense la vuelta – dijo otra chica

Todos se voltearon para llevarse una sorpresa las 2 chicas eran la directora celestia y la sub directora luna

A son ustedes bajen las manos – dijo celestia.

Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí a trolestia – dijo discord de broma

Luna se empezó a reir un poco.

O…POR…DIOS! – dijo rainbow dash impresionada por las armas de celestia y luna – traen unas ametralladoras!

Los demás también se imprecionado.

Esto solo se ve en los videojuegos – dijo applejack impresionada.

Jeje no los encontramos por hay – respondio luna.

Oigan…que tal si ustedes…son…las lideres – dijo twilight

¿¡QUE?! – dijo discord enojada – no no no y no! Yo soy el líder aquí!

A ver voten los que quieren que celestia y luna sean las lideres – dijo rainbow dash y todos levantan la mano acepto discord y fluttershy- y los que quieren que discord sea el líder – la única que levanta la mano es fluttershy.

Esta hecho luna y celestia son las lideres – dijo twilight

Ay no me jod… - dijo discord apunto de completar la groseria pero celestia lo interrumpio.

Muy bien todos síganme nos vamos a quedar a dormir en una casa cerca de aquí – dijo celestia guiando al grupo – asi además discord tu vas a ir mero atrás por decirme trolestia.

Discord empezó a maldecir en voz baja mientras se iva a la parte de atrás del grupo.

Al llegar a la casa notaron que la casa estaba vieja y parecía que se iva a caer.

Muy bien entren – dijo luna entrando a la casa junto con celestia.

Todos entraron pero discord cuando estaba apunto de entrar escucho un ruido atrás de el, cuando se volteo vio que era una orda de zombies, los habían escuchado entra rápidamente a la casa cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Que sucede cubito de azúcar por que tan alretarado? – dijo applejack mirando confundida a discord

Una orda de zombies viene para aca – dijo discord y en eso todos suben rápido a la 2 planta de la casa discord sube rápido y al subir todos se escucha los ruidos de los zombies subiendo.

Ay no ay no – dijo fluttershy con lagrimas en los ojos.

POR AQUÍ! – dijo rainbow dash abriendo una ventana grande.

Todos pasaron por la ventana y saltaron a la casa de al lado que no estaba tan lejos diamond tiara se quería hacer la fuerte asi que empezó a matar unos zombies pero se quedo sin balas y cuando empezó a correr una biga de madera empezó a caer casi le cae encima a diamond tiara se lanza pero la biga se le cae en la pierna de diamond tiara.

AAHH! AUXILIO! – dijo diamond tiara muy alterada y asustada.

Discord que estaba apunto de pasarse a la otra se dio cuenta lo que le paso a diamond tiara el y diamond tiara eran los últimos.

DEJALA DISCORD! NO VALE LA PENA! – grito celestia para que abandonara a diamond tiara.

Discord no la escucho y le empezó a quitar la biga de madera a diamond tiara , los zombies eran lentos además que no sabían subir bien escaleras asi que tenían un poco de ventaja, cuando discord por fin le pudo quitar la biga pero la casa se empezó a caer poco a poco discord cargo a diamond tiara salto por la ventana por suerte logro llegar a la casa de al lado y la casa vieja se empezó a caer en pedasos.

Discord estaba sudando y ay todos lo empezaron a felicitar por a ver salvado a diamond tiara todos lo felicitaron excepto luna , celestia y twilight, vinyl reviso la pierna de diamond tiara y por suerte no la tenia completamente rota en unos días se mejoraría le puso una venda y discord la empezó a cargar.

Bueno…esperen un momento y trolestia? – dijo discord y miro que se estaban adelantando celestia luna y twlight.

Todos al ver siguieron a celestia luna y twilight lograron bajarse de la casa pero el que tubo mas dificultad fue discord.

Cuando por fin llegan a la casa de rainbow dash , todos empiezan a tapar las ventanas y ya por fin se sentían a salvo discord reviso al agua y el gas y rainbow dash si tenia la suficiente para cada uno pero igual tenia que ser en parejas pero esta vez todos se bañarían, cuando estaban apunto de irse a dormir todos desayunaron pero no comida hecha por ellos si no algo como manzanas uvas comida chatarra etc etc los chicos se durmieron en la sala y las chicas en el cuarto de rainbow dash si cabian todas y en el cuarto de los padres de rainbow dash fluttershy y discord celestia y luna se querían dormir ay pero rainbow dash no las dejo por que era como un regalo por a ver salvado a diamond tiara y obviamente fluttershy se dormiría con el.

En el cuarto donde dormirán las chicas applebloom era la única que no dormida estaba preocupada por diamond tiara,que era muy raro.

Mientras en el cuarto donde están discord y fluttershy estaban hablando un poco.

Aun te sigo agradeciendo por salvarme – dijo fluttershy ya cobijada viendo a discord.

Jeje que no es nada como dije eres mi mejor amiga fluttershy no se que aria si te perdiera – respondio discord también ya cobijado y viendo a fluttershy.

Además fue muy heroico como salvaste a diamond tiara arriesgaste tu vida – dijo fluttershy acercándose a discord un poco.

Es que…se podría decir que…ustedes son…como mi familia… no soportaría perder a ninguno diamond tiara apenas se unio antier y que muera…eso no esta bien ella apenas se unio a la familia pero…a trolestia le vale mi nuestra familia…no te diste cuenta me dijo que abandonara a diamond tiara…y eso que es una niña – dijo discord un poco serio.

Si me di cuenta… solo las querían como lideres a luna y a celestia por sus armas…pero…se que mis amigas y las demás abrirán los ojos y verán a celestia y a luna solo les importa su seguridad no la de los demás. – dijo fluttershy abrazando a discord.

Tienes razón fluttershy… pero será mejor que ya durmamos que mañana volveremos a salir…y a enfrentarnos a este mundo. – dijo discord abrazando a fluttershy.

Discord… - dijo fluttershy mirando a los ojos de discord.

Si…flutershy – respondio discord mirando también a fluttershy a los ojos.

Por favor…dime que nunca nos abandonaras…que no me abandonaras… - dijo fluttershy poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de discord.

…lo prometo fluttershy no los abandonare y no te abandonare – respondio discord.

Gracias – dijo fluttershy antes de quedarse dormida.

Discord respira profundo pensando en que pasara mañana y después de unos minutos se queda dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>DIOS MIO ANDUBE ESCRIBIENDO ESTO DESDE LAS 9:30 Y AHORA SON LAS 10:41 ESPERO LES GUSTE PERO BUENO AUN ASI ACEPTO UNA CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA PERO BUENO SOLO ESPERO LES GUSTE BYE ;3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 : el cambio y el accidente

**ANTES QUE NADA LA RAZON POR LA CUAL NO VOY ACTUALIZAR MUY RAPIDO ES POR LOS ESTUDIOS LO TIPICO ADEMAS QUE SOLO PODRE USAR LA LAPTOP UNA HORA ASI QUE NO ACTUALIZARE MUY SEGUIDO Y OTRA PREGUNTA QUE ME HICIERON.**

**¿spike es un perro o un humano? spike es un humano**

**YA CON TODO ACLARADO ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO.**

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasados unos días desde que celestia y luna se unieron al equipo ,pero desde el incidente con diamond tiara celestia siguen tratando de abandonar el equipo, twilight al principio no le tomaba mucha importancia pero en algún momento se tendrían que pasar de la raya celestia.<p>

Era de tarde el grupo seguía caminando por la ciudad y como siempre discord se iva en la parte de atrás del grupo.

Agh esto ya esta empezando a ser desesperante. – dijo discord molesto cruzándose de brazos.

Por que lo dices- dijo rainbow dash poniéndose al lado de discord.

Siempre sucede lo mismo me voy a la parte trasera del grupo,alguien del equipo esta en peligro,me dicen celestia y luna que los abandonen y termino salvando a los que están en peligro es muy desesperante- respondio discord enfadado.

Spike que estaba al lado izquierdo del grupo escucho un ruido extraño de una casa se empezó alejar del grupo y se dirigió a la casa abandonada de 2 pisos, twilight se dio cuenta cuando spike se dirigía a la casa abandonada.

SPIKE! ESPERA!- twilight grito tan fuerte que unos zombies empezaron a salir de los callejones.

Esto es enserio?! Mas problemas?! – dijo discord enfadado.

Todos corrieron a la casa abandonada donde estaba spike pero de repente se escucho el grito de spike.

SPIKE! – grito con mas fuerza twilight y entro a la casa abandonada a buscar a spike con su arma en mano.

TWILIGHT ESPERA!- gritaron sus 5 mejores amigas y entraron a la casa persiguiendo a twilight los demas del grupo tambien entraron a la casa persiguiendo a twilight.

AYUDA! – grito spike .

TRANQUILO SPIKE YA VOY! – grito twilight buscando a spike.

Discord siguió a twilight y encontró a spike estaba rodeado de zombies saco su arma de uno de sus bolsillos de su camisa y empezó a matar a los zombies.

Cuando discord termino de matar a los zombies reviso a spike, y se quedo sorprendido y a la vez triste.

Spike había sido mordido en una parte de su mano tratando de alejar a los zombies, no fue una mordida tan grande pero aun asi lo afectaría.

Discord se empezó alejar un poco de spike y en ese momento llega twilight.

Cuando estaba apunto de abrazar a spike discord la detiene.

Twilight…- dijo discord un poco deprimido.

Que sucede discord?- respondio twilight mirando a discord confundida.

Los demás del grupo encontraron a discord, twilight y spike. spike estaba en la pared sentado abrazando sus piernas.

Spike….fue mordido…- dijo discord con lagrimas en los ojos.

Twilight al escuchar eso empezó a llorar a chorros y abrazo a discord con mucha fuerza.

Los demás del grupo al escuchar lo que dijo discord también empezaron a llorar.

Applejack se quito su sombrero y se tapo la cara para que no la vieran llorar, se llevaba muy bien con spike tanto que en el baile de otoño fue su pareja de baile.

Rainbow dash se dio la vuelta aguantando las lagrimas, spike además de scootaloo siempre la animaba en sus entrenamientos y campeonatos.

El pelo de pinkie pie se volvo lacio y empezó a llorar de una forma inhumana creando 2 charcos de lagrimas, spike siempre la ayudaba hacer pastelillos entre otras cosas.

Rarity al igual que pinkie pie y twilight empezó a llorar mucho no queria perder a su spaikiwuaki.

Y fluttershy también estaba llorando dsicord y spike siempre la ayudaban con los animales.

Todos lloraban aceptó celestia.

Twilight miro a spike llorando,y spike miro a twilight.

Dejenme...dejenme aqui abandonado- dijo spike con la mirada baja.

n-no! No te dejaremos spike! Eres mi hermanito menor! Siempre me acompañaste en las buenas y en las malas, siempre me ayudabas con mis estudios , nunca me abandonaste siempre estuviste ay para mi. - dijo twilight llorando mucho.

Twilight…como tu hermanito… – spike se empezó a levantar y se dirigió a twilight tambaleando- también debo protegerte… te estoy protegiendo…de mi…no quiero que seas lastimada twilight – saca del bolsillo de twilight una pistola- matame twilight.

N-NO! – grito twilight llorando mientras que los demás no se querían meter solo estaban en silencio.

Twilight … por favor…haslo por mi…por tu hermano menor…- respondio spike con una pequeña sonrisa.

Twilight agarro la pistola y la miro.

p-pero es solo una mordidita…tardara dias en afectarte spike – miro a spike aun llorando.

Spike pensó un poco y al final se decidió.

Es mejor no arriesgarse twilight… que pasaría si en una noche me transformo y los mato…no quiero eso… - dijo spike llorando un poco.

Por favor spike… solo sigue con nosotros y si te transformas… - ve el arma- no tendre otra opción .

Spike suspiro triste .

Okey twilight…seguire con ustedes… pero no estare con ustedes por mucho tiempo… - dijo spike secando las lagrimas de twilight.

Twilight abrazo fuertemente a spike.

g-gracias spike…por seguir con nosotros. – respondio twilight llorando un poco.

Muy bien, muy dramático todo mejor ya vámonos- dijo celestia arruinando el momento y cuando estaba apunto de caminar twilight la llamo.

Celestia!...- dijo twilight dejando de abrazar a spike y mirando a celestia con lagrimas en los ojos- has tratado de abandonar a los del grupo muchas veces al igual que luna.

Luna asintió con la cabeza recordando la vez que cuando estaba apunto de ser comida por millones de zombies celestia casi la abandona pero cuando estaba apunto de ser comida discord la salva.

Discord se a molestado en salvarlos a cada uno de nosotros, hasta trato de salvar a mi hermanito. – dijo twilight mirando a spike- y ahora que lo veo bien…usted directora celestia es una terrible líder… y si quiere puede abandonar a todos los estudiantes hasta a mi…pero si se trata de mi hermano menor y de mis amigas ay si que no la perdono celestia…- dijo twilight enojada .

Señorita twilight sparkle! Como se atreve a decir eso…- respondio celestia enfada.

Twilight tiene razón hermana… soy una líder pero reconozco a una mala líder…cuando la veo – dijo luna poniéndose alfrente de celestia- asi que bueno…al parecer los zombies ya no nos tomaron importancia… ahora que estamos tranquilos… volvamos a votar…quien quiere que celestia… y yo seamos las líderes.

Ninguno levanto la mano y se quedaron todos mirando a celestia enojados.

Ahora los que quieran que discord sea el líder- dijo luna levantando la mano.

Los demás también levantaron la mano y miraron a discord felices.

Esta hecho…discord es el nuevo líder – dijo twilight mirando a discord con una sonrisa.

e-enserio quieren que sea su líder denuevo – dijo discord asombrado.

Si discord eres el único que se a preocupado por nosotros- respondio fluttershy acercándose a discord- por que…somos tu familia.

w-wow tienes razón fluttershy- dijo discord un poco sonrojado – muy bien ahora que vuelvo hacer el líder vayamos a buscar un refugio mejor que este.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de la casa abandonada.

Oigan chicos mi casa esta cerca vayamos a quedarnos en mi casa- dijo pinkie pie ya con su pelo esponjado de nuevo.

Ok pinkie pie suena una increíble idea – respondio spike mirando a pinkie pie.

Jeje gracias spike…mmm.. – dijo pinkie pie saca de su mochila una venda y le desinfecta la herida a spike y le pone la venda- listop.

Wow gracias pinkie pie – respondio spike sonriendo un poco.

Denadaa-dijo saltando .

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de pinkie pie ya estaba anocheciendo revisaron si no había zombies y no había,taparon las ventanas y empezaron a comer,después de comer pinkie pie tenia suficiente agua para el bañarse y todos de una vez se metieron a bañar, cuando terminaron de bañarse y vestirse fueron con pinkie pie.

Muy bien! Las chicas pueden dormir en mi cuarto,luna en el cuarto de mi hermana maud pie, los chicos en el cuarto de mis otras 2 hermanas, discord y fluttershy en el cuarto de mis papás- dijo feliz y mira a celestia-…y celestia...- dijo pinkie pie mirando a celestia enojada- …tu…dormiras en la sala…bueno todos a sus habitaciones YAY! – dijo pinkie pie subiendo las escaleras feliz a su cuarto y los demás la siguieron ecepto celestia.

Todos en la habitación de pinkie pie ya estaban dormida ecepto applebloom y diamond tiara estaban charlando en voz baja.

Em diamond …- dijo applebloom poniéndose un poco nerviosa.

Que sucede applebloom? – dijo sonriendo un poco.

p-por que te has puesto cariñosa conmigo?- dijo applebloom mirando a diamond tiara a los ojos.

…m-mañana te digo…buenas noches- se dio la vuelta diamond tiara dándole la espalda a applebloom.

Ok – dijo applebloom arrepentida de su pregunta.

Mientras que en el cuarto donde están discord y fluttershy.

Estoy feliz de que ahora seas el líder discord- decía fluttershy mientras abrazaba a discord un poco sonrojada.

Jeje…em fluttershy – dijo discord mirando a fluttershy.

Si que sucede discord?- respondio fluttershy mirando a los ojos de discord y se notaba que fluttershy tenia sueño.

Pues…fluttershy… - respiro profundo discord y se sonrojo mas- fluttershy… me gus…

No pudo completar lo que iva a decir, por que fluttershy se había quedado dormida abrazando a discord.

Jeje..- se rio un poco en voz baja y le dio un beso en la frente a fluttershy y dijo en voz baja- buenas noches mi pequeña flutter.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>MUY BIEN CHICOS ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO Y ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS Y CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS ;3 BUENO ESO ES TODOS BYE :3.<strong>


End file.
